Hidden Love
by ShortCupcake17
Summary: Basketball player, Jack, saves ordinary girl , Kim. Both become best of friends and stayed that way. They both like each other but will they admit it to each other in time before Jack leaves to go to a basketball training school
1. Chapter 1

Kim

* 1 year ago *

I was walking down the streets all alone. My parents just abandoned me. I have nobody on my side. I just want to lie down and die. No one cares about me and how I feel. My life just sucks.

"Aye yo shawty." I heard a stranger said. "You look too pretty to be walking on these streets alone."

I was too upset to even care what he had to say. But before you know it, he pushed me up against the wall and began to rape me. I tried to push him off but I was too weak.

Few minutes later, something was happening. I heard yelling and punching. All I could do is just crawl and hide behind a car.

"You can come out now. He's not going to hurt you anymore I bet."

"Thanks for saving me. But that isn't much; I still don't have a place to stay since my parents abandoned me."

"Don't worry. My mom and I can take care of you. Oh by the way. I'm jack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim.

Few months have pass and I'm starting to do better. I found my older sister so now I'm living with her. Things have been going great in my life. I don't have anything to worry about and I got my best friend, Jack, with me through every step I take.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jack*

Radio: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can"

I'm very bored. I have nothing to do. Everybody is probably doing something fun instead of me. I decided to call Jerry and see what's up.

Jack: aye what's up?

Jerry: Nun much just hanging with the babe. You need anything? We kind of busy if you know what I mean.

I had to laugh. Jerry was that type of player type guy but also had his sweet sides.

Jack: Oh nun I'm just bored.

Jerry: Get your baby momma Kimberly to hang out with you. She said she going to the mall.

Jack: Alright and she is not my baby momma. She has that stupid boyfriend of hers.

Jerry: ooh someone seems jealous.

I hanged up the phone without answering him. Kim is my best friend and that's it. Ok let me stop lying. She is awesome, she treats me right and she smells really good. I'm very lucky to have her in my life but when will she realize it.

I decided to give her a call and see if she wanted to hang out. I doubt that she would let me go with her but oh well; I'll give it a try.

Kim: Hello. This is international service line. How may I help you?

Jack: Send me to a mall in Jamaica because I'm really bored.

Kim: (laughs) Alright Brewer. What's the deal?

Jack: Jerry told me you going to the mall so can I join?

Kim: Alright you're going to drive though.

Jack: Fine. I'll meet you by your house in a few.

I've been honking the car horn for the past five minutes and still nothing. I swear girls take too long to get ready for some. I mean we're only going to the mall; not the prom.

I finally see her running out the house. She took a long time but whatever. I'm just happy to see her.

Jack: Well don't my little sister look beautiful

Kim: Good. I'm meeting up with Brad today.

Jack: Why you going out with that ass again?

Kim: Jack, stop it. You don't want me criticizing your girlfriend.

Jack: Lindsay is way better then Brad. You know what let's not talk about them anymore.

I was driving down the lane and couldn't help but had a sad look on my face. As always, Kim notices that something was wrong with me.

Kim: What's wrong? You seem fine couple minutes ago.

Jack: Nun. Just a lot has been on my mind lately.

Kim: Come on Jack. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything remember.

I wanna tell her what's been going on with me and Lindsay but it's just too stupid. I should tell her, but at the same time I shouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kimberly*

Kim: Come on. I'm your little sister. Tell me

The look in his eyes showed that something was up. I don't like to see him upset and depressed. Jack is always happy and smiling. It's weird seeing him upset while driving because the boy may end up killing somebody. Maybe I shouldn't have said Lindsay's name.

Jack: She's just been getting on my nerves a lot lately. She thinks I'm cheating or flirting with other girls when she's doing the same damn thing.

I looked at him stupid. The way he worded his words made me laugh.

Kim: Oh she's bringing slut to a whole new level.

Jack: (laughs) you know what I mean Kim.

Kim: Look even though she may be a 304 or whatever, see what happen and if she is still cheating on you, BREAK TF UP WITH HER. Don't worry bro, I'm here for you if you need anything.

Jack: Thanks Kim.

He held my hand tightly and looked at me in the eyes

Jack: That was just what I needed to hear.

Brad texted me saying that he couldn't show up, again. I swear something is wrong with the boy. It's always the same excuse over and over again. "Oh I got to do this. My boys told me there's practice. I'm too tired." I always wonder why I'm even still with him.

Jack: So where's Brad?

Kim: He couldn't come because apparently he is busy doing something. But you wanna go get some frozen yogurt?

Jack: Sure and don't worry, I'll pay

Kim: Gee such a gentleman.

I was waiting for Jack at one of the tables. Few seconds later I saw his phone went off.

Lindsay's text: Where are you? You better answer me or we are through.

I swear she makes me wanna punch her in the face at times. I saw Jack walking to the table with our yogurt

Kim: Aye your girl is on the 411.

I showed him the phone and he seemed pissed off.

Kim: Jack, are you ok?

He walked away and never came back. He is going to come back anyways because he needs to take me home and I still got his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Might have a bit of cursing and since school is out and I have a lot of free time, y'all want me to write a story about Kim and Jerry? I don't know try to start something new since everybody is obsessing over Kick so yeah hope you like the story and keep sending in those reviews. I really wanna know if I did anything wrong or if I should add things. Enjoy chapter 4.

*Jack*

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want Kim to see my pissed off about something so stupid and pitiful. Lindsay is just, ugh. Why am I even with someone like her? I should be with someone like Kim, but everybody knows that is not gonna happen.

I finally had calmed down. I decided to go back to the frozen yogurt place to pick up Kim.

Kim: Hey you ok?

Jack: Uhm yea just bad thoughts running through my head. I didn't want you to see all that.

Kim: Please I think I can handle the heat.

We laughed. That's one of the reasons about why I like Kim. She can deal with me and she understands me.

Jack: Ready to go?

Kim: Yeah let's go.

I'm still pissed off with Lindsay. She is so controlling about everything in my life. She thinks that just because she is a popular cheerleader that she can rule me. Is that how Kim feels at school? Feeling crowded by people always messing with her and trying to figure out her background? Oh well, I decided to call Lindsay to talk to her about something important.

Lindsay: Look who finally called.

Jack: Save your bitchiness. I'm breaking up with you.

Lindsay: Excuse me? I should be breaking up with an asshole like you. Your always cuddle up with that slut you call Kim.

I had enough. You can talk crap about me all you want, but nobody talks about my family or my best friend.

Jack: Who the **** you calling a slut? You are the main slut at this school. You always be flirting with all these other guys in front of my face and then you gon turn around and say that you didn't do anything wrong. See unlike you, I'm faithful. I didn't care what anybody else had said. I had liked you but I guess I was wrong and they were right. Oh yeah, DON'T EVER TALK SHISH ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT. Kim has been through too much for all these assholes including you to make her life worst. So why don't you shut up, and go to hell. I'm done with your ugly ass.

I hanged up the phone before hearing anything she had to say. She can do whatever she wants for all I care. I finally told her what I needed to say. Tonight, Imma be sleeping with a smile on my face. Happy days here I come.


	5. Chapter 5

*Kim*

It's a Friday night. I'm ready to perform for many people that showed up at the basketball championship game. I'm so proud of Jack. A few months ago he couldn't even throw clothes into a laundry basket. But now with all the training he's been doing over the summer, he's gotten really good at basketball. He's now one of the best on the team and one of the strongest.

I sighed. Jack is so perfect. He's got everything he wants and needs in his life. I just wish I had a life like that. I want the type of life where everyone adores and loves you.

Lindsay: Kim.

I turned around and saw her. She just aggravates me.

Kim: WTF you want Lindsay?

Lindsay: Ooh. O girl getting feisty because now she has Jack all to herself.

Kim: What do you mean? You're dating him anyways.

Lindsay: Oh he didn't tell you the news? Well either way you're probably happy anyways. I didn't want an asshole like him in my life.

Kim: Jack's not an asshole and you're just mad that a nice guy like that dumped you because you're a slut. Bah bye Lindsay.

I walked away smiling. Man if only I did karate I would've beaten her ass already. I saw Jack and I immediately run over to him

Jack: Aye. You ready for the game?

Kim: Yeah you?

Jack: No. I'm so scared. There's a guy here from Georgia who is gonna see me play and if I do well then he's gonna let me go to one of the most awesome basketball training schools in the U.S.

Kim: You'll be great, don't worry. And oh, why didn't you tell me you and Lindsay broke up.

Jack: I forgot to tell you I'm sorry. How you found out anyway?

Kim: She told. Oh well Good luck.

Kim: YOU'RE WHAT?!

Jack: IKR! I'm moving to Georgia

Jack calls me in the middle of the night telling me that he is gonna move to Atlanta like what? See I love Jack but he is stupid. He doesn't hear the devastation in my voice. Call me selfish but I don't want him to leave me. I want my best friend.

Kim: He made his decision already?

Jack: Yeah. He told me I did great and that I was eligible to go to Atlanta.

I don't know what to do. I wanna be happy for him but I also wanna cry right now. I mean do you know what it feels like for your best friend to leave you alone and might never come back?

Kim: Well I'm happy my big bro got in. One question though. When are you moving?

Jack: In about a month. We'll have time to hang out I promise.

Kim: Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

I hanged up the phone, laid in bed, and looked at the ceiling. For some reason I started to fall asleep and dream about the day when Jack saved me.

*Beginning of flashback/dream*

I was walking with this guy that happened to be the one that saved me. It was bizarre but I was very thankful. We kept walking to his house and not saying anything to each other until he broke the silence.

Jack: You know it's a little risky to be walking on the streets of Seaford alone at night right?

Kim: Like I even have a choice. Family abandoned me. People starting rumors and messing with me. Back at home, my dad was always drunk and abusive and all my mom did was gamble. My sister got tired of my parents so she left and went off to college. I wish she could've taken me with her.

Jack: Damn that must be tough. My life is not the same but it's still bad. Parents are divorced. My mom is never around but at least she try. My father left us and then later died in a car accident. But my mom on the other hand is great. She's caring, nice, and she's got a good heart.

I don't understand why this guy is telling me all this stuff. People would usually keep that stuff to themselves but not him. I guess that's what makes him special. He doesn't care what people think.

Kim: Well I guess we both got crappy lives. Look Jack thanks for saving me I don't know how I'm gonna pay you but I promise I will.

Jack: Nah its fine. I save people all the time. It's ok.

Kim: Alright but are you sure your mom is gonna let me stay at your house?

Jack: Don't worry. We got yah.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jack*

- Next Morning -

I thought about the conversation I had on the phone with Kim. I can tell that she was upset. A part of me wanted to go but I wanna stay here in Seaford with my family, friends, and most importantly Kim.

*Beginning of Flashback*

It was a Saturday afternoon at my house. My mom was on her business trip as usual so I decided to invite Kim over to my house to hang out.

It was a peaceful day outside. The sun was shining. The wind blowing through my hair. I was outside playing my guitar while Kim was shooting hoops.

Jack: Kim, my darling. You are horrible.

Kim: Please I bet I can shoot more hoops then you.

Jack: If you haven't notice, I am the best player on the Seaford High basketball team.

I walked over to her while she was busy tying her shoe laces.

Jack: Here let me show you.

I stood behind her in a sort of behind hug way. We both shoot the ball and tried to aim the ball to the goal. After the ball went into the hoop, Kim turned around and gave me a hug.

Jack: See, I told you I was a professional.

Kim: Yeah whatever.

Then I realize that we were standing very close to each other. Her arms were around my neck. My hands were on her waist. I was inching closer and closer to her. I wanted to kiss her so bad that maybe now is finally the chance. I liked her ever since I met her in the alley. Sure she was a helpless girl who lost her family and everyone keeps on hating her. There was just something about her that made me really like her. Maybe it was just the fact that I was able to talk to her about my personal problems that I never got to with anybody in my life. I closed my eyes and leaned in until a hand covered my mouth.

Kim: Not today Brewer.

Jack: aye man I thought we had something special.

*End of Flashback*

I smiled at the memory. I was about to sleep while I got a text that was very shocking.

Text: Help me now

-Kim


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm here. Just wanna let you know that sometimes even I confuse myself with how I write my chapters so I learned that I should probably change the thoughts and how people speak into different thoughts. But yeah so hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what I need work on. Thanks . Btw if the cursing is too much then let me know, I'm trying to get all my cursing out before I go to my friend's birthday party.

*Kim*

Kim: Brad! Stop please.

Brad: Shut up you whore (punch)

He grabbed me by my shirt and punched me about five times in the stomach. I couldn't believe it though. The boy that I fell in love with is now beating me up like I was some sort of pillow. Why would he do this to me?

Brad: Oh Kimmy. You think your little weak ass boyfriend is gonna save you now?

Kim: Surprising how you called yourself weak since your my boyfriend you dumbass!

After I made my little comment, he slapped me really hard across my face. Then he kicked me to the floor and punched my stomach. Man, I have got to learn how to keep my damn mouth shut.

Kim: Why the hell are you doing this to me anyways?

Brad: You know exactly why. Your ass is cheating on me with that idiot. Like seriously what do you even see in him?

Kim: First of all, that "idiot" name is Jack. Second, I'm not cheating on you with him. But maybe I should because unlike you he's not an asshole.

Brad: (smacks Kim upside the head) listen here you blonde bitch and you listen good. I know I'm an asshole but that doesn't mean that Jack isn't one. All guys are assholes at some point and you know it. You lived through it. I wouldn't be beating the crap out of you if you weren't cheating on me

He walked away from me and I was glad. I thought that he was gonna kill me.

Brad: Oh darling, you thought I was gonna let you go that easy? I'll be back before you know it

Damn it.

Kim: Look Brad. Whatever you do, don't try to hurt Jack. He doesn't deserve it.

Brad: You think I'm that stupid. I'm in a relationship with you, not Jack. You cheated on me! So tell whatever TF you wanna tell the cops because they gonna think it's all bullshit.

Kim: You do realize that hundreds of guys out there go to jail for abusing girls all over the country right?

Brad: Oh I know, but with you held captive, I don't think I'll be able to go to jail quite soon. See yah at eight.

Kim: (sighs)

I still couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. Why the hell is he doing this to me? Have I ever treated him wrong? Was I a bad girlfriend to him? What am I saying? I was the best girlfriend he ever had. I gave him his space, his freedom, and his needs. Then I realize what if I gave him too much freedom and space that now he found someone else better than me. He said he wasn't gonna be like the other guys but he's was exactly just like them. I trusted him so much that now he is beating me up in a basement on a Saturday night. I'm tired to a chair, I'm all alone, and there was only one thing on my mind.

Kim: (sighs) Jack where are you?


	8. Chapter 8

Well so I tried to do different fonts and that didn't work so let me try the boldness of the words. Lol but yeah how y'all liked the last chapter? Was it ok? I hope this one turns out great. Hope you like it and please leave comments and reviews. Thanks Oh and this chapter might be a little bit long so good luck.

*Jack*

Date: June 1, Saturday

Time: Eight at night

Where I am: In the car driving to Kim's house, not knowing what the hell is going on.

**Maybe I got it all wrong. She was probably just upset about something? Man I don't know. She's a girl. I don't know how girls think or what they think about.**

** I drove up to Kim's driveway and saw Caroline's, Kim's sister, car is still here. She probably doesn't know what's going on? Or maybe she does? Gosh I'm acting real stupid tonight. I got out the car, walked to the front door, and knocked on the door.**

Caroline: Hey Jack. What are you doing here? Kim isn't here right now.

Jack: Kim texted me telling me that she needed help so I figured that she is here.

Caroline: She told me that she was going to Brad's house.

**Then it all hit me at once like a freaking brick being thrown at by a football player. I finally brought all the pieces together and was very pissed off at the damn conclusion. Brad is probably doing some to Kim and I know it. If he broke up with her, then she would've been at either her house or my house. Well, unless she decided to go all Carrie Underwood with his car. **

Jack: Caroline, I know I sound retarded but call the police.

Caroline: What? Why?

Jack: Look I know it sounds crazy and that I might be paranoid but Brad is probably doing something bad to her.

Caroline: No it couldn't be him. Brad is such a sweet guy. They're probably just on a date.

** Why the hell is everybody saying that? He is a total ass and he picks out girls and dumps them the next day. But with Kim giving him all the free space he wanted, he stayed with her for a little longer than the average girlfriend. **

Jack: CAROLINE! No girl I know ever f ing text me asking me for help while on a date? A date? Like seriously what did she wanted me to bring her tampons? But then again if she needed me to bring her something she would've told me what to bring and when to bring it and where to bring it to

**I took out my phone and showed her the message that Kim texted me. **

Jack: Does this looks like she needs some damn girly shish to you?

Caroline: So what your just gonna assume the first conclusion that pops in your mind?

Jack: (sighs) yes. Look I may have known her for only a year but I can tell that something is wrong with her. She is my best friend. She is like a sister to me. Believe me Caroline, when something is wrong I know it.

**It took her some time to examine all of this chaos in her head but I know what is right. I have to get my Kim back before it's too late. The next few minutes were silent at her house but then she put down the glass filled with orange juice and looked at me. **

Caroline: Look, whatever plan you have, I will follow it. But I'm not gonna call the police until I know that this little Brad kidnapping my little sister thing is real.

Jack: (smiled) ok so here's the plan.

**I was driving to Brad's house really quick, while I was filled with anger. How dare he decide to treat Kim like that? She is a total sweetheart and WTF did she ever do to this asshole. I kept driving and all I could think about was what Brad could be doing to Kim right now. Kim is a total angel. I don't know what in the world she was thinking when she went out with this jerk. Everybody knows him as the "Troublemaker". Even though I was upset, all I want is for Kim to be happy. Is it really that hard to tell her that I like her? **

** I found his house and was ready to do what I needed to do. I was about to beat his ass up just like how Brice beat up Harley in that movie "Temptations". I looked around and saw Brad walking to a cellar while holding a whip. That's when I lost it. I started to run towards him and I got a grip of his neck. I pulled him down to the floor and saw the whip on the ground. I sat on his back, grabbed the whip at both ends, and then started to strangle him with it. Then for a few seconds later, I let go slightly so that he can tell me where Kim is at. **

Brad: WTF are you doing here Brewer? How you even found my house?

Jack: Oh so you knew I was gonna find Kim but just didn't expect me to be at your house.

**I pulled both ends of the whip hard until I heard him suffer, then I let go. **

Jack: NOW TELL ME WHERE TF IS KIM?!

Brad: Basement.

**Then he collapsed. That asshole irks the shish out of me. I pulled him up and brought him with me to the basement. You think I was gonna let him out of my sight? You must be kidding. He could've got another weapon and killed both me and Kim.**

** I walked into the basement and saw a beautiful blonde girl with tons of bruises lying down on the floor. I walked over to get a closer look and then I realize it wasn't Kim. This got me real mad. He knew I was coming and decided my baby sis away from me. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the wall and heard him let out a groan.**

Jack: Alright you got five seconds to tell me what's going on or I'm shooting two bullets up your ass. NOW WHERE TF IS SHE?

Brad: I told you she's in here.

Jack: (punched Brad in the face) You are a lying motherfucker now tell me where she is at?

What really happened to Kim? Find out next time. Leave your comments and reviews in that little box please. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

*Kim*

** I was lying on the cold, hard ground. I finally woke up but because of a lot of yelling. I tried to get up but I was too weak. I just laid there pretending I was asleep afraid that Brad was going to continue to abuse me. **

Jack: I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is Kim?

Brad: I told you already. She's lying down on the floor right there. You can't see Brewer?

**Brewer? Jack is here? He actually got my text and saved me? I wanted to run up to him and thank him for beating up Brad for me. But something is also strange, why Jack didn't know that the girl lying on the floor was me? I snapped out of my thoughts by a loud bang. I looked around and saw Jack throwing Brad to a shed. You know, for a skinny guy he is very strong. I know that Jack was trying to protect me but I had to stop him before things get too crazy. **

Kim: Jack stop. It's really me Kim.

**I saw him walking closer and closer to me. I know I had all these scars and bruises on me but was I really unrecognizable? Especially in his eyes? **

Jack: Kim? Is it really you?

** This brought tears to my eyes. How can my best friend not know who I am?**

Kim: Are you f ing serious? How could you not recognize me? This is one of your best friends you're asking here. The one who knows what you hate and love. The one who supported you in going to Atlanta when I damn sure don't want you to go. Jack, under these scars and bruises. It's really me. This is Kim Crawford.

Jack: Kim I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm really sorry. You know I love you and I've been making some real stupid comments tonight. I'm sorry for not know that it was you but I'm not sorry for beating up that asshole you call boyfriend.

**I smiled. Jack is always there for me and even though he screwed up, I was ok with it because I was glad that he was here. **

Jack: So what happen?

Kim: He thought I was cheating on him with you and then abused the shish out of me.

Brad: That's right Kimberly.

**I saw a dark shadowy figure walking towards us. I swear I had enough of his beatings. When is he ever going to stop? Jack saw the fear in my eyes and immediately spoke up. **

Jack: Look Brad she's been through too much Ok? Why don't you shut up and let us leave in peace?

Brad: That could be arrange, on one condition.

Kim: WTF do you want?

Brad: I'll let you guys go, if y'all promise not to call the cops on me.

**I saw a little smirk in Jack's eyes and I knew something was up. I just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But then I saw flashing lights, and I knew it was a good thing.**

Jack: Deal.

Cop: Freeze put your hands up!

Brad: What the... You promised!

Jack: Yeah but I promised too late. I called the cops right before I beat your ass up.

**One cop turned to me and started asking me questions about Brad.**

Cop 2: What did he do to you?

Kim: He got all crazy and started abusing me.

Cop 2: Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?

Kim: Nah its just a few scars and bruises. I'll be fine

Cop 1: Ok everything is all good. You kids get home safely alright.

Jack and Kim: Yes ma'am.

**Jack escorted me out to the car because I couldn't walk that much. Too many things have been going on with me. I don't know how much more I can take. Oh wait there is more because I have to deal with the fact that Jack is probably gonna leave to go to Atlanta in about 3 weeks. My life is so wonderful. (Sarcastic voice) Then all of a sudden, Jack started laughing and it made me laugh. **

Kim: LOL why are you laughing?

Jack: Because I made a promise and then the cops came immediately. That was like perfect timing.

Kim: How'd you even know I was here?

Jack: Your sister told me you were here. She was a little hesitant on calling the police but if I didn't convince her enough, Brad would've still been whooping your ass.

Kim: (sighs) yup. I have got to stop going after assholes. They're just going to hurt you in the end.

**Then I started singing a line from Taylor Swift's song "I Knew You Were Trouble"**

Kim: See I knew you were trouble when you walked in.

Jack: Oh my god please don't start singing that Taylor Swift.

Kim: Jealous much?

Jack: Whatever. Look whatever happened in there, I'm very sorry for not knowing that the hurtful girl lying on the floor is you. If you don't wanna forgive me then I'm cool with it but still. You know you can't stay mad at me.

**I ended up smiling. He was right. I can never stay mad at him. He was that type of guy that could make you smile even when you don't want to. He's a special person in my life that I'll never forget.**

Kim: Yes you are right. I can't stay mad at you forever and I forgive you.

Jack: Good. Ready to get out of here?

Kim: (chuckles) let's go home.


	10. Chapter 10

*Jack*

**It has been a week since I saved Kim from Brad's house. Brad is now in jail for women abusive. Things have been good here in Seaford and more importantly in my life. I couldn't help thinking about what Kim said the other night at Brad's house. "**The one who supported you in going to Atlanta when I damn sure don't want you to go" **That line kept running into my head. I didn't know what to do about my decision about Atlanta. I want to go to Atlanta but I also want to stay here. I decided to meet up with Kim and talk to her about this whole situation. **

Jack: Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey. What you wanted to talk about?

Jack: My situation about Atlanta. A part of me wants to go but a part of me also wants me to stay.

Kim: (sighs) look Jack as much as it kills me to say this, go to Atlanta. Opportunities like this come only once in a lifetime. Take that chance and go to Atlanta Jack. It's your dream so go and make it a reality.

Jack: What about our dream and our future? What if the only reason I don't wanna go is because I'll miss a very important person.

Kim: You'll be fine. I believe in you.

**I smiled and looked up and saw an angel with tears in her eyes. Kim looked upset and I didn't know why. **

Jack: Kim what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Kim Oh (sniffles) it's nothing. I'm just really happy for you. I got to go my parents probably wondering where I am.

**As soon as she started walking really fast, I said**

Jack: Hey I thought we were going to hang out at the park... KIM!

**Well that was strange. Was she upset that I might move to Atlanta? But then again, if she was the one leaving, I would be upset as well. **

** Kim left me alone so that leaves me walking home by myself. She got me thinking though. What if I stay here and pass up a one in a lifetime opportunity? What if I do leave and I come back and everything is not the same anymore? I don't wanna come back to Seaford in four years and have Kim not remembering who I am. I decided to call Jerry and get his opinion because girls thought are too complicated at times. **

Jerry: Yo! What it do Jack?

Jack: Shut up Jerry. I don't know what to do here.

Jerry: Alright but it's gonna cost yah…

Jack: JERRY!

Jerry: Ok Ok. You seemed stressed out man.

Jack: I don't even know. I went to go talk to Kim about my decision on going to Atlanta it was strange. She told me to go but in her eyes, she seemed hurt. She told me nothing's wrong but I don't believe her.

Jerry: You know people should call u the stupid one instead of me.

Jack: What you mean? What are you talking about?

Jerry: Isn't it obvious? She likes you. She even might be in love with you. You're just the only one that doesn't see it.

Jack: You're lying. Kim doesn't like me. She only sees me as her brother and that's it.

Jerry: Well what about you? What do you think of her?

Jack: (sighs) Can you keep a secret?

Jerry: Sure.

Jack: The truth is I like Kim more than just friends.

Jerry: Finally, you admit that you like her.

Jack: Whatever. It's hard for me to admit it. I mean this is the girl I found on the streets and had saved from getting knocked up. She's been through too much. I've been there for her and it is probably weird for her to even have the thought of her liking me.

Jerry: Jack. It's time to grow some balls and tell her how you feel. You're not a little kid anymore. Your sixteen, you're about to go to one of the most top basketball training schools in the U.S. You don't know how awesome your life is dude. So what if you tell her you like her and she says no? At least she finally knows how you feel.

Jack: You know what, for the first time you're actually right. Maybe I should tell her at the airport.

Jerry: You sure you don't wanna do it right now?

Jack: Nah. I need some time to think. What if she does like me and I wanna stay and be with the girl I always wanted to be with?

Jerry: Well then that's your choice man. Either way she's never going to forget those last few emotional words you said to her.

Jack: (laughs) alright well it's getting late and I had a long day so I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Jerry: Alright night.

**So what if she doesn't like me back? At least she knows that no matter how many girls I have dated, she was still in my heart. I'm way better than those assholes that she dated. She just needs to know, that she belongs with me. **


	11. Chapter 11

*Kim*

** I couldn't take the pain anymore. I really want him to pursue his dreams, but I can't help but think that I won't see him for four years. I mean like this is my best friend, my hero. He's just everything in my life. I couldn't bear to know that he is moving miles and miles away. **

Kim's Ringtone: So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in –

Kim: Ugh what now?

** I checked my phone even though I already knew who it was by the ringtone. **

Kim: What do you want Jack?

Jack: Well hello to you to missy.

Kim: I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well.

Jack: Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that. Are you ok?

Kim: Yeah I'm fine. I just had some bad thoughts that's all.

Jack: About what?

**Shit. What do I say? Should I tell how I feel? Maybe him moving is a sign. Maybe I should tell him my true feelings about him and not hide behind the shadows. I really like him and I want to tell him, but I wouldn't want him to have to deal with my feelings while he has to choose if he is going to stay or go.**

Kim: I'm just sad that I wouldn't see my best friend for about four years.

Jack: Kim I said I might be moving. I'm not sure what to do yet. I don't want to leave my friends and family. Seaford is my home and I don't want to leave; but an opportunity like this doesn't happen often you know. Why aren't you supporting me?

Kim: What do you mean I'm not supporting you? I'm trying to figure out how this process is going to go once you leave? I don't have anybody here and you know it.

Jack: What are you talking about? You got Jerry and Mika.

Me: But they'll never replace someone like you. You know what, if you want to go to Atlanta then go. I'm not going to waste my time and stop you.

Jack: Look Kim, I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything. If me moving to Atlanta is upsetting you, just tell me and I'll stay.

Kim: No Jack. I don't want you to change your mind because of how I feel or whatever. It's your dream. So go, you don't need to worry about me.

Jack: OK. Promise me that you're going to be at the airport tomorrow?

Kim: I wouldn't plan to miss it.

Both: (laughs)

Jack: I love you Kimberly. I'm really gonna miss you a lot.

Kim: Me too (sighs) I love you too. Hey I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow.

Jack: Ok night.

**I hanged up the phone, threw my phone to the wall, sat on my bed and cried. **

_Next day_

Carline: KIMBERLY! WAKE UP!

**Ugh. It's eight in the morning, why in the world is she telling me to wake up this early? I'm trying to enjoy my depression. I decided to go downstairs and see what she wanted.**

Kim: Caroline, its eight in the morning. Why in the wo-

**Then I knew why she called me down. I saw them staring right in front of me. It's my two ungrateful parents who left me on the streets. **

Kim: Why are they here and how did they find us? I thought you said that they would never find us.

Caroline: Same thing I said but they wanted to speak to both of us at the same time.

Mom: Oh my babies. Y'all have grown up so much. I'm so sorry for all my past mistakes. We were very horrible parents.

Caroline: You are.

Dad: And I'm sorry for abusing both of y'all.

Kim: No you're not.

Mom: What is wrong with y'all?

**I was about to say some but I held back. Thankfully Caroline was older and said it for me. **

Caroline: What's wrong with us? Try waiting for years until I become 18 years old to get out of that house. It never feels like home. We never feel like a family. I regret leaving Kim. I should've taken her when I left to go to college.

Dad: Well why didn't you huh?!

Kim: Oh so we're playing questions now? Since I'm the youngest one in the family, I'll ask the most. Why you thought it was ok to abuse me, dad? Mom, where were you every night? No I got a better question. Did it feel good to leave me out on the streets for me to get raped by some maniac?

**I saw my mom started crying, I don't blame her. What she did was wrong and she should feel guilty. She abandoned me and never gave a damn about me and Caroline. **

Mom: Well I'm hoping to change all of my past mistakes. Because we're moving you back home with us. Well a new home, we're moving to Florida.

**I know she is lying. They might look all innocent right now but I don't trust them. Not one bit.**

Kim: NO! I'm staying here with Caroline.

Dad: Kimberly, this is not your choice. You are going to live with us in Florida whether you like it or not. I told you that we have changed over the past year.

Kim: So have I. I've given you many chances but I learned that parents shouldn't leave their kids for their own needs. Caroline, make them leave.

**I started walking upstairs but then I turned around because I just remembered that today was Jack's last day. **

Kim: Caroline can you take me somewhere? I have somewhere to go.

Caroline: Yeah, I'll take you.

Kim: Thanks.

Parents: But Kim…

**I had heard enough, and I didn't want to hear anymore. **


	12. Chapter 12

*Jack*

** So today is the day. I'm moving to Atlanta for four years. It's all surreal though. Just yesterday I remember I was five years old, playing in the sand with Jerry and now I'm fifteen and going to a school that could help me in my career. **

Mom: Jack. HURRY UP!

Jack: Yeah I'll be down in a sec; I'm doing last minute packing.

Mom: OK!

Jack: (laughs)

**I am definitely going to miss her loud voice. After everything that had happened, she still stood by me and I wouldn't be making my dream a reality if it wasn't for her. **

** I looked around the room and saw a picture of me and Kim the day of the championship game. Kim and I were holding the trophy and we both looked happy. That was the best day of my life. **

Jack: (sighs) I'm going to miss you the most Kim.

**I put the picture in my bag and went downstairs. Everything was still in place. I'm sure gonna miss my house. Lots of stuff has happened and I will cherish those memories forever as long as I live. **

Jack: Alright home. See you in four years.

** I walked outside and closed the door tightly. I was about to cry but knowing my mom; I tried to hold in my tears.**

Mom: Ready to go?

Jack: Uhm yeah. Let's go

**I'm at the airport and I still don't see Kim. I thought Kim was going to be here ready to say goodbye but I guess she is probably still hurt. It's my entire fault she is not talking to me. I changed our whole future. We were going to go to the same college together and then pursue our dreams at the same time. We would see each other succeed in our goals. I guess I'm wrong for choosing my life over ours. If only she knew how I felt about her, everything would change. **

Jack: Jerry where's Kim? I texted her and called her but no answer.

Jerry: I tried to as well but got the same results you got.

Jack: How am I going to tell her and she is not even here?

Jerry: Look man, don't worry she'll be here soon. Yo I can't believe that in a few hours, you're going to be one of those guys that are training at one of the top basketball training academy ever. It just makes me sad to see my best friend go like that.

Jack: Aye look you'll be fine. I wouldn't be where I'm at without everybody at Seaford High.

Jerry: Yeah man. We had some good times

**Few seconds later, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and smiled. Kim finally came. **

Jack: I was not about to leave without saying goodbye from my little special someone.

Kim: I need to talk to you about something.

Jack: Ok. What you need to tell me?

_What will Kim tell Jack? Wills he finally reveal her secret or still wait? Find out next time in __Hidden Love. _

_Please right all of your reviews and comments in the box below. Thank you :) _


	13. Chapter 13

_(How y'all liked my latest chapter? Lol I've gotten so many reviews for that one chapter. I hope you like this one.)_

_Last time on "_Hidden Love": 

_Kim_: _I need to talk to you about something. _

_Jack: Ok. What you need to tell me?_

_Now:_

*Kim*

Kim: I need to talk to you about something.

Jack: Ok. What you need to tell me?

**This is it. I have to tell him already. Go or stay, I have to tell him now before it's too late. **

Kim: I like you. No I think I'm in love with you.

Jerry: I told you.

**I gave him a look that made him quiet. **

Kim: Yes, we are best friends but you know I always thought of us as more than just friends or bro and sis. You were there for me every time I needed. You make me smile, laugh, and cry. But that's just some of the reasons why I love you. You just need to see from my perspective. We belong together. I don't care what you have to say about how I feel but my feelings for you are true. You probably wouldn't understand anyways.

** I was on the verge of crying. It felt good to say but it hurt me to know that he doesn't feel the same as I do. **

Jack: Kim is this true?

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I spoke a whole speech how I felt about him and here he comes walking into the room saying that. I was about to flash out. **

Kim: Nah I just said that to scare you before you get on that plane. No shish what I said was true. Why would I just say all that if I didn't mean it? I knew it all along. That a basketball player like you wouldn't want anything to do with a normal girl like me. I was just lucky that night when you were walking down the streets and save me from getting raped.

Jack: Look Kim I –

Kim: Save it. I already know what you're going to say.

Jack: Oh really? So you thought I was going to say that I like you the same way that you like me. You don't even know what the truth is Kim. You just assume things because of what you witness as my friends. So what if I happen to be Mr. Popularity. I still care about you, the one girl that I truly love. You just never realize. I'm way better than all those other guys you date. Even when I had girlfriends you were always the one on my mind. Look I like you too, Ok?

**I was shocked. He, Jack Brewer, likes me? I never thought about it. I thought that we would never happen but I guess we could. But then reality hit because I just realized that we are still at the airport. **

Kim: You liked me all this time and I never knew?

Jack: Yes. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage.

Kim: So what do we do now?

Jack: I don't even know. I wanna go but I don't wanna leave.

Kim: No. You have to go. Jack, you go out there and show them what you got. Opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. This is very important for your life and career?

Jack: But what if you're more important to me?

Kim: Look, (sighs) just go, and when you come back, we'll see what happens

** He pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to stay like this forever. It hurts to see him leave but I don't wanna see him make any regrets. **

Kim: Just promise me that you won't ever forget about me.

Jack: A million girls could come walking in front of me, but my heart will always belong to you.

** I smiled. Then before you know it, he leaned in and I started to lean in and our lips touched. I've been waiting for this moment since forever. The kiss wasn't vulnerable and weird. It was sweet and passionate. A type of kiss that everyone wants to have. I feel like Cinderella. I could hear Jerry in the background crying. That boy confuses me at times but he's still a good friend**

Intercom: Flight 864 is boarding to Atlanta in ten minutes.

**We both pulled away and were forced to say our goodbyes. He turned to Jerry and said his goodbye to Jerry first. **

Jack: Alright bye man. Aye protect Kim for me

Jerry: Please she can protect herself. Plus get some girls for me

**I looked at Jerry and punched him**

Jerry: Ow! Look just because you had your little moment doesn't mean I can't get girls.

**I saw Jack saying goodbye to his mom. She looks like she was about to cry. I can tell she didn't want him to leave. They have been through a lot together. It must be heartbreaking for her to see him leave. And then there was me left he had to say goodbye to. **

Jack: Never forget about me ok? I'll always try to text you every day but I won't make any promises. I love you Kim and I'm really going to miss you.

**Once he said those last few words, my eyes began to water. I don't want him to see me like this because I want him to not go because of me.**

Kim: I love you and I'm going to miss you too. We might not see each other within the next four years-

Jack: But we'll never forget each other

** We gave each other another long hug until it felt like it was time to let go. **

**We let go and I wanted to hide my face but I can't. I saw him walking away and looking back. Few minutes later, I saw the airplane he was on in the sky. This feeling I have towards him is too much to bear. I finally told him that I like him and now he is moving. Will he keep his promise and never forget me? Will he date somebody in Atlanta? There are so many questions running through my head that I couldn't help but crying even more. My best friend is moving away for four years and I won't be able to see him. He may be leaving Seaford for a short period of time, but I hope he doesn't leave me for a lifetime.** **I looked up in the clouds and said **

Kim: Goodbye Jack.

*Jack's POV*

** I'm now on the plane. I can't believe Kim actually has feelings for me. I'm glad that we told each other we like each other or things could've been different. Plus that kiss was amazing. I never knew thought it would happen but I'm glad it did. I looked out the window and see nothing but the sky. I started to cry and said**

Jack: Goodbye Kim.

_(Y'all think because he left that it's over? Nah there's still more to come. What's going on through y'all minds right now? Is he going to keep his promises or break them? Is SHE going to keep her promises or break them? Will Jerry listen to Jack and protect Kim? So many questions that you'll have to find out in about 2 weeks or so. Lol please right y'all reviews and comments in the review box. Ooh better idea, write what y'all are wondering in the story like the questions and what if's. Ok bye and that is for Chapter 13 of __Hidden_ Love


	14. Chapter 14

_(Hi! Ok so I thought it would take about two weeks but I had some quiet time to write this chapter. So incase y'all get confuse, this chapter is about what happen over the years that Jack has been gone. And this chapter going to be in Jack and Kim's point of view but I'm going to alternate them. Plus I marked the months of ever since Jack left Seaford sort of like a baby new born month thing. I know my wording is confusing but I still hope you understand. I know that this chapter might make y'all think that I'm rushing things but once y'all read it, I'm sort of not. Ok so without further ado, here is chapter 14.)_

_**Over the Years **_

_**Kim/2 months**_

**It's been two months since Jack has left Seaford. I've been going through a rough time. Most people think that I have a wonderful life now that I'm one of the most popular girl at Seaford High; but they don't know the suffering I'm going through. The only person that knows is Jerry. I'm glad that he comforts me whenever I'm sad. He's been a very good brother. **

_**Kim/7 months**_

**It's been seven months since Jack has left Seaford. I'm getting better and better of moving on from Jack but it's hard. Every-time I'm at practice after school, I would look over at the basketball players but then realize that Jack isn't here anymore. Jack and I still talk to each other but it's just not the same anymore. My life feels incomplete without him around. I just miss him so much.**

_**Jack/1 year**_

**It has officially been a year since I left Seaford. School is great here, but it just doesn't seem right without my friends from back home. I talk to Kim and Jerry every once in a while. Man, I miss Kim so much. I haven't been able to talk to a girl normally without going crazy. People say that it's because I'm shy or if I like that girl; but they don't know the truth. Nobody could ever replace Kim.**

Jack's Ringtone: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

**I picked up the phone and saw that it was one of my friends, Brandon. **

Jack: Hey man. What's up?

Brandon: Nothing. Hey everyone is going to Kelsey's party. You wanna go? I can pick you up.

Jack: Uhm Y-

**Before I finish that sentence, I saw a notification from someone asking to video chat with me. I immediately started to smile. **

Jack: Actually I'm going to stay home. I'm not in the mood to party.

Brandon: Alright man bye.

**I hanged up the phone. I clicked on the button to pick up the call to video chat. I was so happy to see her. She looked the same as before, beautiful and gorgeous. Yes I know, they're synonyms but oh well. I just miss seeing her and I'm stupid to not even think about video chatting with her. **

Kim: Hey

Jack: Hey (smiles)

_**Jack/1 yr. and 4 months**_

Waiter: Here's your lemonade.

Jack: Thanks.

**I tried to enjoy my lemonade in peace. It has been crazy over the past few months. I've been going crazy. My life is so chaotic. I've been playing in basketball games everywhere. We had just won the championship game. It was a great experience but I wish I could've invited my friends to see me.**

…: Hi

**I looked up and saw a random girl standing in front of me. Well, there goes my peaceful day.**

Jack: Hi. Uhm I'm sorry have we met?

…: No but I see you sitting out here alone so I thought you might want someone to talk to. My name is Donna by the way.

Oh great. Her name reminds me of that bitch back at Seaford high name Donna Tobin. This girl is just like Donna Tobin. Talks like her, looks like her, acts like her. She might even be Donna Tobin.

Jack: Look Donna, I'm glad you wanna talk to me but I should probably get going.

**Once I started to stand up, she pushed me back down to my seat and sat in the seat in front of me.**

Donna: You are just so adorable. Why don't we just hang out? It's better than staying at home.

Jack: I like my house.

**I started to get up and walked away but I turned around and said **

Jack: By the way, my name is Thomas. Nice seeing you.

_**Kim/1 yr. and 6 months**_

**It's a Saturday night and I'm at Grace's party. I don't know why I even come to these parties. It's not like I'm going to have fun. I've been trying to move on from the one guy that I like and it has not been easy. **

Jerry: Yo Kimmay! What it do girl?

Kim: Jerry. Are you drunk?

Jerry: No I'm not Kimmy. I still remember things. Where my girl Mika at?

Kim: Jerry. Mika is on the side of you.

Jerry: (turns and face Mika) BABY!

Mika: Don't worry. I'm driving tonight. Ugh I wish that I would be the one drinking instead.

Kim: (laughs) Good luck girl. Hey you still wanna hang out at the mall tomorrow?

Mika: Yeah I'll come by your house to pick you up.

Kim: Alright bye.

**I hope Mika can handle drunken Jerry. I turned around and bumped into somebody. I accidentally spilled juice all over the guy's body.**

Kim: I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. I should've paid attention.

**I looked up and saw that guy was Brody. We were friends but then he moved away. **

Kim: Oh my gosh. It's you!

Brody: Kimberly Crawford.

Kim: Please call me Kim.

Brody: Man it's been so long.

Kim: Yeah it's been ten years.

Brody: Hey I know that we just met and all but you wanna hang out sometimes?

**Hmm. Maybe Brody could make me forget about Jack for a while.**

Kim: Sure.

_**Kim/1 yr. and 10 months**_

Kim: I can't believe you. We're THROUGH!

**I quickly hanged up the phone. I couldn't believe it. I fell for another asshole again. Gosh my life has been going crazy for the past year. I thought about Jack every single day and it was too much for me to handle. I thought that moving on could help but it did not. I'm more depressed than I've ever been. I decided to call Jerry and see what he had to say. **

Jerry: Yo mamacita.

Kim: Hey. I need to talk to you about something. I need some advice.

Jerry: Shouldn't you ask Jack for that?

Kim: Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't deal with it anymore Jerry. I miss him so much. I tried to move on but it didn't work. I thought that going out with Brody could help but it obviously didn't cause I broke up with him.

Jerry: Wait you went out with Brody?

Kim: Yup.

Jerry: Well look. You'll get to see him in two years ok? You'll have your baby back.

Kim: But what if he hurts me like the other guys? I can't trust any guy anymore Jerry. Well besides you cause I only see you as a bro.

Jerry: Well then. I'm hurt.

Both: (laughs)

Kim: You're right. In two more years, I'll probably be running up to Jack and looking all happy. But right now, I just don't know.

_**Jack/2 years**_

**I was chilling at my apartment. Then my coach showed up at my house out of nowhere.**

Jack: Uhm coach, not to be rude but what are you doing here?

Coach: I got a surprise for you.

Jack: Ok what?

Coach: Pack up all of your stuff and meet me in the lobby.

_(Where do you think Jack is going? Has these two crazy kids had the time of their lives? Ok that was a bad question but oh well. Hope you like this chapter and please write your comments and reviews in the box below. Thanks for reading. Bye __ ) _


	15. Chapter 15

*Kim*

-Now-

Dear Diary: It has been officially two years since Jack has left Seaford. I've been thinking. I know that I wanted to be with him but I don't think that I could be with anyone else anymore. Well not literally because I don't wanna live alone forever. I know that Jack is a good guy but it's just too much for me to handle. What if he comes back and turns into one of those jerks. Oh well, I'm done for today. : )

**I walked downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. Luckily, Caroline was in the kitchen cooking. I'm glad my parents allowed me to stay with Caroline instead of staying with them in Florida. It seemed like over the years, they attempt to become good parents. They would send mails to us and visit every now and then. I'm glad they changed, or so it seems, but I'm use to staying with Caroline and I was not about to risk getting abandoned again. **

Caroline: Hey you ready to eat? I just finish cooking lasagna.

Kim: Yeah, I'm starving.

**I helped her set the table and then we ate.**

Kim: This lasagna is good.

Caroline: Thanks. So how's the moving on thing going?

Kim: It's not like I don't like him anymore, I do, but it's just complicated in a way. I just don't trust guys anymore.

Caroline: You said you trust Jerry. Meaning you should trust Jack too because before all the feelings started to come out, he was like a brother to you. Face it Kim, not all guys are the same.

Kim: I know. I'll probably change my mind by the time he comes back. We'll probably be in college already by then.

Caroline: Well the prom is coming up? Which lucky guy is getting to go with you?

Kim: You cause I'm staying home.

Caroline: Please, guys will be begging to go with you.

Kim: And then they'll try to be all nasty with me. Yeah, no thank you.

Caroline: Why don't we bring Jack and y'all can go together? I mean he has to have a break at some point.

Kim: Uhm hello, trying to move on here. Plus, I haven't talked to him in a while.

Caroline: He's probably busy.

Kim: Yeah, busy partying. Well I'm going to bed. Night.

Caroline: Try asking him!

Kim: No!

**I went up to my room and turned on some music.**

Computer: These battle scars, don't look like their fading,

**You know what, maybe Caroline is right. I tried to call Jack on video chat but he wouldn't answer.**

Kim: (sighs) where the hell are you Brewer?

**Then suddenly I heard tapping on my door that leads to the balcony outside my room. It wasn't like rock throwing kind of tapping. It was like a knocking tap. I grabbed a bat just incase, and opened the door quickly. I saw the face and then I got scared. So many emotions were running towards me that I don't know what to feel. My facial expression, I can tell, is probably blank. I'm shocked. I'm nervous. I'm scared. But most importantly, I'm confused. I finally unfroze myself and said**

Kim: What the hell are you doing here?

_(It's just fun making cliff hangers. Lol but who is it that visit Kim this late at night? Keep posting comments in the review box. Thanks. Well that's it for this chapter of Hidden Love)_


	16. Chapter 16

*Jack*

Kim: What the hell are you doing here?

Jack: Well hello to you too? Can I at least come in?

Kim: Uhm actually no. Caroline is asleep so I'll get some blankets and we can talk on the balcony.

** She walked back into her room and came out with a bunch of blankets. I tried to look through her window to see her room. Not that many things have changed since I had last seen her room. **

Kim: So are you going to answer my question?

Jack: About what?

Kim: What are you doing here?

Jack: Oh yeah right. I finished the program early so now I'm back home.

**I thought that she would look happy. But instead she looks scared.**

Jack: What's wrong? You look like you're not happy to see me?

Kim: Jack, my life has been going crazy ever since you left. Look I'm going to be totally honest with you even if I sound like the biggest retard in the world.

** She started to tear up so I put my arm around her to comfort her. Man what has been going on ever since I left? **

Kim: Remember when you said that when you came back, we would go out?

Jack: Yeah.

Kim: Well, I sort of don't want to now. It's not you it's me. I tried so hard to move on from you that when I eventually did, I couldn't trust guys anymore. It's because of this Brody kid.

**Oh great. Now I wanna beat him up. **

Jack: Why didn't you tell me anything about Brody?

Kim: Because I was afraid, Jack. I didn't know what to do anymore.

Jack: Look Kim, you didn't break our promise. When I left, we didn't know where things were going to go.

Kim: But now you're back earlier than expected. Maybe if you hadn't come back early, I would've been your girlfriend as soon as you came back.

Jack: It's fine Kim. But you're going to be missing out on a whole lot of this.

**I rubbed my abs while she sat there and laugh.**

Kim: Whatever Brewer. Now tell me all about Atlanta.

** We hanged out on the balcony all night, talking about what's been going on. It was a beautiful view to watch as well. The moon and stars were shining in our eyes. We were drinking soda. It's great to spend some time with someone you haven't seen in a long time. Yes, I still have feelings for Kim but I wonder if she still has feelings for me. I knew this would happen. It just hurts me how leaving someone you love for two years could change everything. **

Jack: Hey I should get going.

Kim: Oh yeah. Sorry that I kept you here so late.

Jack: Nah it's cool. My mom knows that I'm here anyway. Hey I got one question?

Kim: Yeah what?

Jack: Despite everything that had happened over the past two years, do you still have feelings for me?

**She looked at me for a while. It was like a moment of silence. She finally looked up to give me her answer.**

Kim: I'm sorry Jack, but no.

**I tried not to look upset even though my heart shattered into millions of pieces. **

Jack: Thanks for telling the truth. Goodnight sis.

Kim: (smiles) Night.

**We hugged and then I climbed out the tree. I was walking to my house which was only a few houses away. I'm so depressed but I hope to change her mind in the future. **


	17. Chapter 17

(_Ok people. Last time I said that Kim doesn't like Jack anymore. Someone said that Kick needs to prevail. Believe me I am a 100% kick shipper, but also a writer who loves happy endings. So don't worry they'll happen... but when? Ok enough dilly dallying, on with the story. )_

*Kim*

__**I woke up this morning, still thinking about what had happened last night. Did I really talk to Jack all night yesterday? Or was I dreaming? I've been dreaming a lot about Jack ever since he left. Did he really come back? Ok yes he did come back. I can't believe that he came back though. I was trying to move on. I just can't handle the betrayal anymore. **

*Jack*

** Last night was the total opposite of what I wanted to happen. I was supposed to surprise her. She was supposed to be hugging me and be happy. Man we could've been making out that night. I knew that me leaving would change everything. I'm just glad we're still friends. Ughhh I've been friend zoned. **

*Kim*

Mika: Wait so he came back?

Kim: Yeah. I rather a rapist then him.

Mika: Come on Kim. You probably wouldn't like that anyways. He's already here, so why move on?

Kim: It's not like I'm moving on. Look, promise me that you won't tell anybody, including Jerry, what I'm about to tell you.

Mika: Yeah what?

Kim: I still have feelings for him but I sort of lied to him saying that I didn't.

Mika: Wait, he asked you if you still have feelings for him?

Kim: Yup.

Mika: Uhm woman, stop lying and go get your man.

Kim: Uhm hello, trying to learn how to trust guys still. Mika it's not that I don't trust him, I do. It's just that I've been betrayed by so many guys in my life and I'm afraid that the person I think won't hurt me will eventually hurt me. I don't want to add him to the asshole list. He's worth much more than that.

**I realize that I was shouting and crying in the middle of the hallway. I'm glad that this was our free period and most people are in class right now. Mika felt bad and pulled me in for a hug to comfort me. **

Mika: I know how you feel. But sooner or later, you are going to be with Jack.

**She walked away and I'm standing here looking like a lost puppy. What if she's right? But then again there are also my decisions that I clearly need help with. Gosh why is this so complicated? I remember being in middle school with my best friend, Grace, and all we did was talk about clothes or the hottest guy on Disney. The world has changed. I just wish I could go back to the good ol' days.**

** I was walking to my locker when I heard two people talking. I didn't wanna disturb so I decided to eavesdrop on whoever they were.**

Jerry: For the last time man, just ask her.

Jack: I can't.

**Oh. So tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum aren't in class either? **

Jerry: Why? I thought you like her.

Jack: Yeah but she doesn't like me anymore. I can't go to the prom with someone who doesn't like me.

Jerry: Take her as a friend.

Jack: Nah she'll probably still say no.(chuckles) She'll probably still say no even if I say that I'm in love with her.

Jerry: Well are you?

** I started to walk away. I didn't wanna hear if he loved me or not. Maybe we'll have a chance, just not yet. **


	18. Chapter 18

_(Hey so I'm thinking about writing another story. So tell me if you think that I should start another story in the comment box? Ok thanks.)_

*Jack*

Jerry: Well are you?

**I had to think about what I was going to say. Well actually I just pretended to think because of I said it immediately, Jerry would hurt me. **

Jack: Of course I'm in love with her Jerry. Kim isn't like the other girls. She's different. She's easy to get along with and easy to talk to.

Jerry: Well you got to think of a way to win her back.

Jack: Well what should I do?

Jerry: (looks around and sees prom poster) the prom is coming up. I'll tell the principal to let you perform for a little bit.

Jack: So basically serenade to Kim?

**He gave me a devious smile. I know that I play guitar but I never thought about singing. I guess I'll give it a shot**

** I was walking home. Once I got home, I heard absolutely nothing. I saw a note on the table that read "**_I'll be home by eight. Food is in the refrigerator. Love you – Mom"_

**I decided to go with Jerry's plan. I got my guitar and started to think of what song I should sing.**

**When I was your man? – Nah too depressing**

**I think about you? - Too Disney**

** I've been walking around the house for an hour, thinking about what song I should sing.**

**I finally chose the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. It doesn't relate to our situation but it still states that I'll still be here waiting for her. I picked up the guitar and started strumming.**

Jack: Going back to the corner  
Where I first saw you  
gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move

Mika: Awwwww!

**I looked up and was shocked that Mika was here. I quickly shot up while putting my guitar gently on the couch.**

Jack: Mika... What are you doing here?

Mika: I need you to win Kim back. It is obvious that she wants you back. She's hurt and you need to help me man. It's the last year of high school and I don't want to see her upset while we are at graduation.

Jack: Uhm what does it look like I'm doing?

**I pointed to the guitar and computer and she then realized why I was singing.**

Jack: Look, just don't tell Kim about this.

Mika: Don't worry I won't because then she wouldn't want you back.

Jack: Look, do you wanna help or not.

Mika: (smiles widely) YES!

Jack: Ok so my plan was….

(_I know it's short but there will be a lot more next chapter. So like I was saying before, should I write another Kick story? It's not like your typical Kick characters. It's going to be more of typical high school life. I will tell you this; some aspects will be based on my life. Ok so yeah tell me if you want a new story or not in the review box and also tell me about your opinion on this chapter. I just love reading how aggravate y'all are because I'm not making Kick happen. Don't worry I will. Ok bye :) ) _


	19. Chapter 19

_**( I wrote a new story called " Life of Kim Crawford" I really think that that story is going to be amazing since is like the tragedy of Kim's life and some of the aspects in the story are like what some people can relate too so please check it out. Thanks :) **_

*Kim*

Mika: Ooh this dress would so cute on you.

Kim: Ugh Mika. Nobody is going to ask me to prom.

Mika: You have got to stop being so complicated. Your man is back but you won't accept him. This is our last year of high school and you're upset. Come on Kim, You'll be fine. We'll have a good time.

Kim: And by we, you mean you and Jerry?

Mika: KIM!

Kim: Fine. I'll have fun.

Mika: Yay

Kim: Good because I just saw this really cute dress.

**I yanked one of the pink dresses off of the hooks and showed Mika.**

Mika: Perfect (smiles)

-Later on in the day-

** I decided to go to Jack's house to hang out with him. I climbed on the tree right outside his window. But before I climbed into his room, I heard him doing something he's never done before. He's singing.**

Jack: Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man.

** Man he sounds really good. The one thing that's bothering me is, why is he even singing? I quietly climbed into his room to hear more clearly. **

Jack: Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.

**I never knew that Jack could sing. I knew that he played guitar but this is a huge shocker. I was just sitting there, listening to him sing with so much passion. Is it about someone specific? **

Jack: Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

**I was about to clap but stopped myself when I heard him say something.**

Jack: Man I hope this works.

Kim: Will what work?

**He spun around in his chair and I can tell that he looked surprise. He threw his guitar onto his bed and stood up from his chair nervously. **

Jack: Oh hey Kim. How long have you been standing there?

Kim: Just long enough to hear you sing the entire song. OMG! You sound amazing.

Jack: (looks down) Thanks.

Kim: so what will work?

Jack: What?

Kim: You said that you hope this work? Are you planning on singing this to anybody?

Jack: Uhmm no (high pitch voice)

Kim: Really Jack? I can tell that you're lying.

Jack: fine I'm singing this to my cousin.

**He's kidding right?**

Kim: Your cousin?

Jack: Yup! Oh look at the time, I should get going.

**He started running out of his room, leaving me here all alone. **

Kim: Jack, this is your house.

Jack: LOVE YOU TOO!

** He's up too something. I don't know what but he is. I mean singing a love song to his cousin? WTF is he hiding from me?**

(_**When will poor Kim know that the song is about her? Lol ok this is some reminders. **_

_**Leave your reviews in the review box. I love waking up and seeing y'all opinions**_

_**Check out my new story called "Life of Kim Crawford" **_

_**Ok thanks bye. That's it for "Hidden Love" hope you have a great Fourth of July. **_


	20. Chapter 20

*Jack*

-A week before prom-

** Prom is coming up. I kept trying to ask Kim to go with me but someone always interrupts me. I'm also afraid that she might reject me. Mika has been giving me great advice and ideas on how to win her over but I'm not sure if it's going to work. I mean, I'm trying to win over Kim. **

Mika: Take her to prom in a limo

Jack: I don't have that much money.

Mika: horse carriage?

Jack: Still no money. Plus, transportation isn't going to win her over, Mika.

Mika: Did you even ask her to prom yet?

Jack: I've been trying, but you and other people kept interrupting

-Flashback-

**I saw Kim standing at her locker and organizing her stuff. I saw that nobody was around so it was the perfect time to ask her to prom. I walked up to her very confidently, but all of a sudden got nervous.**

Jack: H-hey Kim.

Kim: Oh hey Jack. What's up?

Jack: Nothing. I was wondering if y-

Jerry: Yo Jack and Kim! What's up? Hey we're about to have a dance off in the parking lot. You guys have to come.

Jack: Ok I'll meet you there later.

**He finally walked away and Kim turned still waiting for my question.**

Jack: Like I said before. I was wondering if-

Mika: KIM! Girl, I finally got an A on my geometry test.

**I turned my body so that I can face the lockers. And I just slammed my head right into the lockers, letting out a loud groan. Man I shouldn't have done that. Mika and Kim turned and see what I was doing and probably thinks that I'm stupid. **

Kim: Are you ok Jack?

Jack: Yeah. You know what; I'll just meet Jerry at the dance off.

**I started to walk off but then I heard her shouted**

Kim: But what were you going to ask me

Jack: I'll tell you some other time.

-End of flashback-

Mika: Oooh. I'm sorry Jack. Your head ok now?

Jack: Yeah and oh one problem. I don't know how to dance.

Mika: (laughs) it's easy. I'll show you.

** She grabbed my hand and showed me the postures and stuff. We waltzed around the living room for a while until I finally got the hang of it/**

Jack: Yay! I'm dancing.

Mika: (laughs) Oh crap, I forgot. I have to go meet up with Jerry. By the way work on that song!

** She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. I didn't know that preparing for prom was going to be this hard. I heard the door open and saw that it was my mom walking in with something in a big bag.**

Mom: Was that Kim that was just running out of this house? Jack Brewer, what did you do to my sweet Kimberly?

Jack: (laughs) Nothing mom. That was Mika. What's in the bag?

Mom: Look and see.

**She gave me the bag and when I opened it, I saw a brand new black and white tux. **

Jack: What's this for?

Mom: Your tux for prom.

Jack: How'd you even know if I was going or not?

Mom: I heard you on the phone screaming "THIS HAS TO WORK JERRY!" You're really a mess at the moment. You need to calm down. Kim's going to want you anyways.

Jack: One can only hope. Look I need to hurry and ask her to prom already so I'm going to go over to her house ok?

Mom: Can't you just text her?

Jack: That's not romantic.

**I started to run towards the door but then I heard her muttered something under her breath.**

Mom: Kids and their romantic gestures.

Jack: (laughs) heard that mom.

**I'm riding my bike to her house which isn't that far away from my house. I'm so nervous. I never felt this way about a girl before. I hope she doesn't say no. That would tear me apart. I arrived to her house and I saw her sitting on the hammock outside while texting on her phone. I walked up the stairs to her front porch and sat next to her on the hammock.**

Jack: Tell Mika I said hey.

**She looked up and smiled.**

Kim: I don't think Mika wants to talk to you.

Jack: Fine then. But uh so what I've been trying to ask you for the past few days is…

**This is it. Yes or no, I'm still asking her. Man I'm so nervous. I'm trying to avoid looking into her eyes because that would've made me even more nervous.**

Jack: D-d-d-do you wanna go to prom with me?

**(What will Kim say next? Find out next time. By the way check out my new story called "life of Kim Crawford" Thanks **** ) **


	21. Chapter 21

*Kim*

Jack: D-D-D Do you wanna go to prom... with me?

**What the heck just happened? Did I just really get asked out to the prom? I wanted to scream and cry with tears of joy, but I remember the lie I told and hid all those emotions inside of me. **

Kim: You actually wanna go to prom with me?

Jack: W-W Well yeah. Even if you don't like me anymore, we can still go as friends.

** Man did he give up on me already? I thought about it and maybe prom could be the perfect place to tell him the truth. **

Kim: Yes. I'll go to prom with you.

Jack: YES!

**He started to cheer and danced but stopped when he realize that I was looking. We just stood there and laughed. I always thought that when we come back that we would be together. I never thought that we would end up like this. **

Jack: You know I should probably get home.

Kim: Ok. I'll just talk to you later.

Jack: Ok. So what time do you want me to pick you up?

**I bit my lip and smiled.**

Kim: Surprise me.

**I saw him walking away all happy. I really shouldn't have lied. The perfect guy is right in front of me but I'm too stupid to realize it. I really should just tell him the truth at the prom. Why did I have to grow up with boys in my life?**

**-4 days before prom-**

** Today, Mika and I are going to the mall to get ready for prom. Every girl knows what to do in order to get ready for prom. You have to get your hair and your nails did. You have to go pick out heels. You have to see how your make-up is going to look like. But most importantly, every girl, and I mean EVERY girl we will be fighting and searching for the perfect dress. Mika and I decided to go pick out some dresses before all the good dresses are gone. **

Mika: I can't believe that prom is coming up in four more days. I have so much to do.

Kim: Uhm you? What about me? I still need to get my nails done.

Mika: Oh… so someone changed their opinion about prom huh?

Kim: Well that's because someone asked me and I said yes.

Mika: Its Jack isn't it?

Kim: Yeahhh. Wait what?! How'd you know?

Mika: I have the mind of a stalker. I know things.

**Okkk. Something is up. She knows something because she definitely does not have a mind of a stalker. Could she know something about Jack singing as well?**

Kim: Are you sure?

Mika: Yes. I know nothing.

Kim: But you just said you did.

Mika: Yeah well what if I lied?

Kim: Well what if you do know but then you also know something else that backs up something that you know.

**She stood there looking confused. Then again, I was too because that conversation we just had was very confusing.**

Kim: Let's just go get our nails done.

(_Sorry if this chapter is short. I only have a few more chapters until the story ends. Incase y'all don't know. I'm working on another story called "Life of Kim Crawford" It's about a girl who goes through many serious problems in her life and doesn't know what to do. Please check it out. I really like this story because it's different and its not really personal but then again it sort of is in some parts. But yeah like I said go check it out and leave your reviews in the comment box. Bye __ ) _


	22. Chapter 22

_(Hi guys. This story is coming to an end very soon. :( lol but yeah write your comment and reviews in the review box. Thanks)_

*Jack*

-Night of Prom-

Jack: JERRY! We're going to be late!

**I tried to hurry up and pix my suit and checked in the mirror for about the tenth time already. This night has to be perfect. If it's not then it could ruined my chances with Kim forever. **

Jerry: I'm coming. Hey you got your guitar?

Jack: Nah, I brought it to school early in the morning and hid it by the band stuffs.

Jerry: Perfect. Kim won't know a thing about the plan.

Jack: Speaking of Kim you need to hurry up and take me to her house to pick her up.

**I turned to Jerry who was smiling a suspicious smile.**

Jack: Spill it Martinez.

Jerry: What? I didn't do anything.

** Few seconds later I heard a loud horn and music blasting from outside my house. Jerry and I walked over to the windows to see a limo reserves for us and our dates.**

Jack: I don't know if I want to kill you, or if I want to thank you.

Jerry: You can thank me. Now let's go.

** I grabbed my jacket and Kim's corsage and ran out the door. My mom told me to meet at Kim's house early before going to prom to take pictures. Man I'm so nervous.**

*Kim*

Kim: MIKA!

Mika: What?!

Kim: I think that this dress is too tight.

Mika: Then wear the other one. You bought like five dresses the other day.

Kim: But what if it's not perfect for Jack. What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if he –

Mika: Stop it with the "what if "questions and just wear the white dress with blue belt or whatever. That one was cute.

**I ran to my closet and quickly find the white dress. I put on the dress and went to the mirror to fix my hair. I just hope this night is perfect. I've been staying up late every night, thinking about how I'm going to tell Jack that I still like him. Few seconds later, I heard Mika screamed. Thanks for interrupting my thoughts Mika.**

Kim: What Mika?

Mika: I don't know who planned this, but I'm just glad that it's for both of us.

Kim: What are you talking about?

** I hurried up and let my bun down and was shocked by the big limo that the boys rented. I can't believe that they could afford this.**

Jerry: You like?

Kim: Uhm love!

Mika: Aww my baby did this for me?

**She ran over to Jerry and gave him a big hug. Then they gave each other a kiss that made both me and Jack both weird to watch.**

Jack: So Kim, you ready for prom?

Kim: Yeah. It's going to be magical.

**Oh shit. What did I just say?**

Jack: (laughs) Uhm Ok?

Caroline: Hey guys come in we need to take pictures.

**We all walked in and started taking pictures. We all had a fun time taking pictures. Now it's time to go.**

-At time Prom-

**The four of us walked in to beautiful scenery. I can't believe that the school was able to pull all of this together. It was the best thing anybody could ever imagine. **

Jack: Hey, me and Jerry are going to go get some punch for you girls so just stay here ok?

Mika and Kim: Sure.

**They both walked away to go get some punch, leaving me to ask Mika why she was smiling so hard.**

Kim: Miiikkaa?

Mika: Yes? (smiles)

Kim: Why are you smiling so hard?

Mika: No reason. You'll see in a bit.

Kim: What?

Jerry: Hey everybody, are you ready to make some noise? WHOOO!

**Everybody cheered but I was wondering, why was Jerry up on the stage? But then it hit me.**

Kim: Ohhhh. Jerry's going to serenade you.

Mika: What? Please girl no. You'll find out.

**What else could there be? **

Jerry: Alright. We're going to take things slow for tonight while my boy sings this song to someone tonight.

** Everyone claps as a dark, shadowy figure came out of the smokes. I squint my eyes and then I saw him.**

Kim: JACK?!


	23. Chapter 23

**(Hey guys. I'm here with the final chapter of Hidden Love. This was the first story that I'd ever written on fanfiction. Thanks to all my followers and favorites and all the people who reviewed. It really made me happy to read all those reviews. Since this story was coming to an end I have started on my new story "Life of Kim Crawford" So thanks for taking the time to read this story. Well, here's the last chapter of "Hidden Love")**

*Nobody's POV*

**Kim wanted to see who was walking to the stage, but couldn't because of all the fog. She squinted her eyes and was shocked by who it was.**

Kim: JACK!?

**Kim was shocked. She didn't know why Jack was on stage. **

Jack: Hi everybody. I'm going to perform this song for this girl. And I hope it would change her mind about being with me.

**Kim had a wondering look. She wondered if that song was going to be dedicated to her or possibly someone else.**

Jack: I know how you feel in side  
You're in love and so am I  
But you're with some other guy  
I should be the one by your side

He cheated  
Made you feel no good  
I told you that he would  
I knew that he'd make you cry

You're broken  
Let me make it better  
Glue you back together  
Just give me a try

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin perfect

If you get with me  
I won't ever make you feel  
Any less than fuckin perfect  
You'll see

It's gonna take time girl  
To heal that hole (he left)  
Exactly how long, I don't know but  
You got pain and I know a remedy  
You gotta  
Start kickin it with someone like me  
Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts  
Start to thinkin it's all your fault  
But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself  
He's just a douchebag _[x3]_

I was hoping  
You'd let me replace him  
I would straight erase him  
Right out of your mind

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin perfect

If you get with me  
I won't ever make you feel  
Any less than fuckin perfect  
You'll see

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin perfect

If you get with me  
I won't ever make you feel  
Any less than fuckin perfect

You'll see.

**The audience cheered loudly as Jack finished his song. Kim was still in shocked. He couldn't believe that that song was dedicated to her. The Dj started up the music again as Jack and Kim was walking towards each other.**

Kim: So what was all that about?

Jack: Kim you know it's about you. It's always been about you. To be honest I was very hurt when you said that you didn't like me anymore. Mika told me that you were hurt and couldn't trust me anymore but Kim, you always trusted me. Why would you even say something like that?

Kim: (sighs) I admit. I was stubborn. That was a dumb excuse. Jack, I've been lying to you. I still have feelings for you; I just wanted to make sure that the feelings were still there before we rushed into anything.

Jack: (smiles) well since it's clear that we still have feelings for each other, (grabs Kim's hands) Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?

**Kim smiled and burst into tears.**

Kim: Yes!

**They both gave each other a long hug. They're finally in each other's arm. That's where they had belonged but they just never knew it. A slow song came on and they pulled away from their hug. **

Jack: You wanna dance?

**Kim didn't need to answer. She grabbed his hand and they began dancing. His arms were around her waist as her arms were around his neck.**

Kim: This is perfect.

Jack: That's because we're together.

**The two leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss. They've been waiting for this day. A day that revolved around them. They're finally with each other and most importantly, they're happy.**

**-Two years later-**

Kim: OMG. Jack, hurry up and open the door. I can't wait anymore.

Jack: Ok, I'm coming hold on.

**Jack ran to open the door of their new house. Kim decided that it was time to let Caroline and her new husband have some time to their selves so she and Jack bought a house and moved in together. It's been two years now since Jack and Kim has been dating. They were always happy. They're attending Seaford University (**_**A/N lol just made up a college.**_**) Their lives were amazing.**

** They walked into what was going to be their new home. They already have everything planned out, from the bedroom, to the kitchen. Everything was all prepared for the happy couple. Jack and Kim sat on the lonely couch that was in their living room.**

Kim: (sighs) It's finally ready huh.

Jack: Well not really, we still need to put in all the furniture and paint the walls and decorate around the house.

Kim: Well other than that, we're finally together.

**Jack grabbed Kim's hand and looked into her eyes.**

Jack: Together forever.

_**The End**_


End file.
